It is known to perform various sweeps to measure an impulse response of an audio system. One method for measuring an impulse response is set forth in “Simultaneous Measurement of Impulse Response and Distortion with a Swept-Sine Technique,” Angelo Farina, Audio Engineering Society (AES), Presented at the 108th Convention 2000 Feb. 19-22, Paris, France. Improvements to the method are set forth in “Advancements in Impulse Response Measurements by Sine Sweeps,” Angelo Farina, Audio Engineering Society (AES), Convention Paper 7121, Presented at the AES 112nd Convention, 2007 May 5-8, Vienna, Austria.